


Walls

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek), Tegan



Series: Amanda's Journal [15]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tegan/pseuds/Tegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of thoughts that Amanda wrote in her journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls

Walls

by Tegan

 

Two weeks of walls...

Spock has left our home for Starfleet and now everything is quiet and empty. This house is again the ancient walled fortress of twenty years ago, when I first passed through the single gate.

Its fortifications renewed.

I no longer have Sarek for comfort; he has isolated himself and the shields that where seldom used in our marriage now firmly block our bond... I feel nothing from him. I know he is hiding so many things. There are walls...

He sleeps in the north-wing; a whole ancient section of the house carved into the mountainside and tenuously connected to the contemporary architecture of the main building. It's a labyrinth of rooms; some go deep into the black rock and are still hidden from me.

The stone there is cold... precise, clear-cut, eternal and unmoving.


End file.
